


"One Night Stands"

by slimberry



Series: Kyoto City [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Bars and Pubs, Coming Out, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, Embarrassment, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Foreplay, Grinding, Literal Sleeping Together, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Neck Kissing, One Night Stands, Orgasm, Quick Burn, Realism, Rough Kissing, Strangers to Lovers, Stress Relief, Whoreness, mafia, safe sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimberry/pseuds/slimberry
Summary: Shoken and Nil had rarely interacted until Shoken came into the bar Nil was a regular at, seeking pleasure in the patrons there. After weeks of trying to get Nil to engage in conversation, Shoken finally succeeds. Another few weeks goes by and due to a mission that calls him the next day, Shoken spends the night at Nil's room in a Motel. After that night, Shoken doesn't think he'll be having one night stands anymore.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Kyoto City [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880344
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	"One Night Stands"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Before you start reading, I wanted to inform you about the world and the characters in this fic.
> 
> Shoken Jun and Nil Higashi (Main Ocs) are in a Mafia called "The Thorns of a Lotus Flower," whose main focus is strictly business and not fighting. 
> 
> Shoken is an executive and is the owner of a dancing hall on the high class side of Kyoto, while Nil is also an executive and a mortician who doesn't want to be associated with the Mafia. Shoken is cunning and deceitful while working, and as you'll see here he's a total dumbass. Nil is a carefree and calm man, but he prefers to stay by himself. 
> 
> Also a T/W: Shoken is a promiscuous person, he uses sex to cope with the stresses of his daily life, so a bit of realism for people who wouldn't expect it.

For a night out in Kyoto, it was usually spent with another person at a restaurant, carnival, or even a small walk through the local park with the oak trees. Spring has just graced the area the week before, so couples went out for bike riding, swimming at the pool, and evening jogging through the usually busy streets. Though, those in the town's underground mafia,  _ The Thorns of a Lotus Flower _ , often found themselves seeking out the bar nearest to base, ordering the most expensive drink to get drunk, dancing with the bar goers, or even taking one of them home for the night. 

On a good night, Shoken, one of the mafia's executives, found himself doing all of the above. 

To him, it's become routine to go to the bar in order to seek someone out that he thinks will give him a "night to remember", or just some regular to take the edge off. He isn't picky, but  _ god _ does he need a stress reliever almost everyday. With the rise of the detective agency just across town, the mafia has had their hands full, and Shoken hasn’t had a night to get a good fuck in  _ days. _

It took a while for it to become increasingly boring to him, not that the ladies weren’t any fun, but he was stuck doing the same thing everyday, he knew it was inevitable that he’d start to yearn for other ways to distract himself from the tedious chores of the mafia. 

So recently, he’s been traveling throughout the town seeking different people at different bars, hoping the unfamiliarity and unknowingness would make him enjoy these little “endeavors” again. He’s been to the richest part of town, the area he was most familiar with, all the way to the slums. 

The bars on the rich side of town were more classy to him, designed to show off and attract any customers that were willing to spend a million yen on the newest bottle of the “ Cognac Grande Champagne“ they had in stock. The patrons weren’t any different, they dressed much like they would if they were going to a casino or a fancy restaurant. They also use the place to discuss potential business deals, and even had private rooms you had to pay for! The rich usually came with a lady clinging to their arm or a man following their every footstep. If you didn’t come with all of your funds stuffed into every pocket of your outfit, you wouldn’t expect anyone to be willing to go home with you.

The slums were a very different story. There, anyone who was there was there to forget the present, let it all out on the dance floor, and look for anyone to fuck. Of course, Shoken knew traveling throughout this part of town, knowing his financial status, was dangerous. As much as the facade of him being the stupidest executive brings a smile to his face, he wasn’t as stupid as they say. The first time he walked into the bar, he caught multiple thieves trying to pickpocket the wallet he keeps in his jacket. After that, he learned to wear jackets that have zipped up pockets. 

The more he went though, the more he didn’t want to leave. Shoken wasn’t just fascinated in ballroom dancing and a lovely orchestra directing the flow of the couples, he was interested in all forms of dance. He found he liked it when he could let loose in a crowd of sweaty people, not care about a coordinated rhythm and not fret about where his foot was. 

He found no one cared in this part of town. 

That wasn’t the only reason he found himself drawn to that particular bar though. One day, he waltzed into the bar with his usual goal in mind: wooing a willing lady into spending the night with him in his luxurious apartment, then forgetting it ever happened. But, he was stopped in his tracks once he laid eyes upon his coworker, Nil, a fellow executive, sitting in a booth by himself. Upon further inspection, he was drinking a brown substance, which he could only guess was either Rum or Whiskey. 

Shoken sliding into the same booth, on the other side of the man dressed in black, wasn't in his plans for the night, but he couldn't really complain when Nil  _ seemed _ like he needed company on this lonely night. 

For most of the night, and the next few nights after that, Shoken was trying to spark a conversation with the man across from him. While their interactions were very limited outside the bar due to their very different jobs, they still knew each other  _ existed _ , and Shoken was more inclined to get to know his coworker than let him be alone with his thoughts.

"You know, I really think Boss is trying to work me to death-" Shoken yawned into his hand, tired eyes glancing down at the ice floating around in his drink. "She wants me to come with her, and the new executive, across the country to settle a business deal with the owner of CRAM.  _ Me _ , of all people to come with her!" Using his fingers to grasp his straw, he stirred the contents of his drink, watching as the ice clinked together and swirled around before he eventually stopped, meeting silence from the other man once again. 

While Shoken didn't think the guy was  _ dead _ , he certainly was starting to feel as though the man across from him was tired of his endless complaining. Nil might as well be a brick wall to absorb all that he was saying. At the thought, he leaned his head on his hand, looking out at the dance floor as more and more people joined the floor that lit up their movements. Ever since he started to talk to Nil, his whorish actions had decreased, but Shoken felt a  _ 'tick, tick, tick' _ that threatened to cast his mood down again.

But, he was pleasantly surprised when a tired voice popped up in front of him, "sounds like you have your work cut out for you then." He snapped his head to the man, who was now looking at him instead of the pitch blackness of the night outside. He was embarrassed to notice his eyes were wide, and his mouth was slightly parted to showcase his surprise. But, Nil continued, "is this what happens to executives who've worked with her for a long time? They actually  _ do _ what the Boss tells them to do?"

He didn't know whether the laugh he let out was because of what he said or if it was the embarrassment that's making itself known with the red spreading across his cheeks.

God, his voice sounds amazing after all this time.

After that, his nights started to get more lively with Nil. He found himself complaining less, stressing less, and he even  _ enjoyed _ his trip with the Boss when Nil made light of how much he complained about how boring the plane trip would be. 

When he came back, Nil greeted him with a cup of lemonade where he usually sits, inviting him to sit down with a wave of his hand.

Now that the man was starting to become more involved with the dancer's life, i.e., letting him stay over when he was sure the Boss would eradicate him once she found him and even patching up his wounds for him, Shoken began to put his full trust in him. And for the weeks that went by after that, Shoken forgot why he stumbled upon this bar the first time he walked through the doors.

Tonight was no different than the night Shoken slept over.

The Boss had assigned the executives to search for a potential business partner who "went astray" before the deal had been made. With the knowledge of the identity of the leader of the Mafia and two of her executives, the Boss had deemed her capture top priority. 

Shoken couldn't have been more tired to search for someone who didn't want to be found.

He had been assigned to search in the slums, and with little to no progress on his search for the day, he decided he'll search again tomorrow, and went to the bar, where Nil had been waiting.

Respectfully, they both talked about their days, with Shoken more complaining than talking regularly. With his status living in the rich side of town, Shoken didn't get along well with the people on  _ this _ side of town, but he was able to lower his searching area to a quarter of the city. 

"Any progress is better than none," Nil remarked once Shoken had finished, his head laying on the wooden table as he grumbled about Junmi being  _ so _ mean to him. 

He then sighed, pouting at his empty drink. "I guess so, but you'd be more suited for this job than I am."

Under his hat, Nil raised an eyebrow in questioning, "you think the man who looks like a plague doctor and towers over  _ you _ is best suited for a job that requires communication?"

Shoken sat up, an exasperated look on his face. "Yes! You know the people here better than I do." 

Nil pursed his lips, giving the best image of a poker face as he could with the shadows on his face and the cigarette in his mouth, "point to someone that I know." He gestured to the bar with a tilt of his head, watching as Shoken turned to scan the bar.

After a few seconds, Shoken rolled his eyes, "okay, okay. You win." Nil hummed in response, taking another drag of his cigarette. They fell silent once Shoken ordered another drink, Nil looking out the window and Shoken watching as a couple stumbled out the bar. "..." His thoughts trailed to his trek back home, that would surely call for a  _ long _ bath for his late night mission tomorrow. He frowned at the thought, regretting taking up Amaya's mission once he thought about walking to the other side of town once he and Nil were done talking for the day. But, as he looked back to his drink, he thought about when Junmi was going to punish him for making a business deal fail, Nil offered to let him stay the night at his place. Once his thoughts were hooked onto that day, he couldn't help the words that shot out, "...you think I can crash at your place for the night, Nil?" Shoken asked, pursing his lips once he realized what he said.

At his question, Nil paused mid-drag to look at him. He was heavily considering the question by the looks of it, and Shoken felt an unusual regret swarming in his stomach. His face wasn’t spared by his shame, as he felt it and his body growing hotter and hotter as Nil continued to stay silent.

“You know what, forget--”

“Sure you can.” They both piped up at the same time, and Shoken stopped himself from speaking further once Nil finished inhaling the smoke from the burning cigarette. 

So, that’s what they did. 

The walk from the bar to the Motel Nil stayed at wasn’t long, but Shoken still felt like it took an eternity before he was able to take his shoes off and crash on the worn out sofa. His companion also made himself at home, deciding to head into the kitchen first. To do what, Shoken didn’t know. 

“I don’t know why I accepted this stupid mission, Amaya never goes outside her office anyways, she should get some sun.” He grumbled, muffling his voice into his hat with a groan. 

“You always take the harder missions, whether it’s out of stupidity or brashness, I don’t know.” Startling at Nil’s presence now in the living room, Shoken whined, falling boneless as he mumbled into his hat about “silent giants”.

“Now I’m really feeling it…” he sighed, placing his hat on his chest, “...wish I was back at the bar.” 

Nil spoke without hesitation, “so you could pick up another woman and take her home?” 

Shoken paused at that, staring up at the white ceiling silently. His lips pursed without him telling them too, and an unwanted panic seemed to flood in his chest and spread until his fingers tightened on his hat. 

He truly didn't know why that statement was scaring him so much, but he'd rather sleep on it than make it known how much he  _ didn't _ want women. 

But, if there's anything he can take away from a conversation with Nil, he can't hide from him. Sooner or later, he'll end up spilling the truth of how he isn't attracted to women at all.

Which, by the look on Nil's face, it'd be soon. 

"What's wrong?" Nil speaking brought Shoken more out of his conflicting thoughts, increasing the pressure on his chest as he felt himself trying to wrack up some sort of lie, or excuse, to get out of this situation.

Finally, he settled on, "nothing's wrong! I'm just tired from walking around all day! You're just imagining things, goodnight, Nil!" He turned on his side, holding his hat securely to his chest as he tried so hard to fake being asleep so he didn't have to talk. Frankly, he considered himself to be a great actor!... on the dance-floor, but outside, he unraveled, and Nil could see right through him.

He heard a sigh, then the chair dragged across the floor before it came to a rest beside the couch. Shoken then felt a hand drop on his arm, and he jumped when it did. "Seriously, something's up. What's bugging you?" He spoke from behind his laying form, rolling him until Shoken could properly face him and not hide in the cushions of the couch. 

"Nothing, Nil." Shoken turned his head away, "I have a mission tomorrow, you know." He tried to shake off Nil's grip, but it only tightened around him, and the taller man didn't seem too adamant on letting go until he talked. 

"I won't ask you again, Shoken, what's wrong?" He asked, finally getting Shoken to turn his head so they can look at each other. 

Once again, Shoken found himself hesitating on talking, and he almost couldn't with the way he was rendered speechless at the close proximity of a fellow executive. For someone who boasted about laying with many,  _ many _ , women, he was frozen solid with just Nil's grip on him.

But, quite easily, Shoken relented, and his eyes dropped to the tiny sliver of light from the window. "...I'm not attracted to women like that, Nil." When he looked back up at Nil, he found a look that seemed to want him to press on, so he did. "I only used them as a stress reliever, just... something to take the edge off. I'm really attracted to- boys." He hated himself immediately for choking out the word, but it was shot down when Nil pulled back from being so close. Finally, Shoken could breathe properly without the weight of pressure on his chest. "No, I'd rather not take another woman home, I'm not sure what I want." Turning onto his side, Shoken looked up at Nil as he thought over his confession, which seemed to surprise him, but only little.

Nil, after taking a bit to think, finally asked, "so, would you want to take a man home with you?"

Shoken scoffed, letting a smile spread across his peach colored cheeks. "Very funny, but," he took a deep breath, nodding, "maybe."

"So, go swoon them, idiot." He pushed at his shoulder, and Shoken sputtered out a response.

"What?!" He sat up, looking at Nil as if he had two heads. 

"You heard me." He pushed at his shoulder with more force behind it, making Shoken let out a sound between shock and fear.

"I'm not walking back to the bar to embarrass myself in front of the patrons I see on a regular basis!" He declared, eyebrows knitting together in mild irritation.

Raising his own eyebrows, Nil tilted his head, then, with as much seriousness as he could muster, spoke, "then would you like to practice on me?"

" **What** ?!" The green haired man practically screamed, "practice on  _ you _ ?! For what?!" He quickly felt his face heating up the more he spoke, near to his nose and cheeks, and if the amused look on Nil was anything to go by, he was blushing, and badly.

"It's obvious you've never asked a guy out before, Shoken." He said curtly, and it stung Shoken where it hurt.

As confident as he was in the presence of the opposite gender, Shoken felt himself getting more and more exposed with every word that passed through Nil's lips.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you practiced on someone you know and trust?" 

"Of course not! It'll be worse if I embarrass myself in front of you! We'll both have to live with the fact that I'll spend the rest of my days only seeking pleasure in women because men seem to be a challenge to me at the moment." 

"You're not trying hard enough." Nil jabbed a finger into Shoken's chest, who gripped onto his wrist with a snarl. 

"Yeah? I'm not?" He asked, and Nil didn't hesitate in nodding. 

"You aren't, if you really wanted it, you'd dive right in for it." And, to his surprise, that's just what Shoken did.

In a matter of seconds, Shoken pulled him in by the arm until their lips slotted together in the most sloppiest kiss they've both ever experienced. Shoken was too fast, desperately wanting to prove himself and Nil, too shocked by how bold the other man got, didn't react until the kiss already ended. 

They were both panting, but Shoken looked much worse for wear. "How's that for diving for it?" He asked, his grip still firm on Nil's wrist. 

If Nil was any other person, he'd tell him straight to his face about how good kissing him felt, but he was not any other person. "Not bad for maybe kissing a boy for the first time. Though, you almost knocked our teeth together." 

Shoken didn't look too impressed by his comment, but, instead of showing that, he smiled, leaning forward to wrap his arms around his neck and let his red orbs showcase his want. "Then, why don't you show me how to do it properly then?"

This time, there was little hesitation when their lips met. In a flurry of wet smacking, gasps, and whimpers from Shoken when Nil's teeth dug into his bottom lip, the dancer felt he was being guided along. His nails scratched into his jacket, nearly biting his clothed back, but Nil leaned into the feral act to drag Shoken with him. 

Not wanting to separate too soon, Shoken followed, letting himself be dragged off the couch and into Nil's awaiting lap. His frail legs fit snug around the other's hips, letting his weight sink into his thighs so he had more leverage to push the other man until he leaned against the back of the chair. It protested the newly added weight with a small squeak, but they paid it little mind, too busy trying to force the other to give in through tight grips and tongue battles.

Shoken pressed himself into Nil when he had the leverage to, letting out the softest moan into his lips once he felt Nil's body underneath him. His fingers were making quick work of the hat that hid his face from sight in the bar, tangling in his black, unruly hair to rub at his scalp. By the way Nil's grip tightened on his hips, Shoken guessed that he liked it, and put his full attention to carding his nails through the blackness that contrasted too heavily to his face.

The kiss had no intention of stopping anytime soon. No matter who dominated the other they would go back to biting each other's lips until they were puffy and red, and diving back in once they took small breaks for air. 

But, soon Shoken had enough of how slow the other was taking his usually rough kisses and pulled back to say something, when lips attaching to his neck cut off his train of thought with a guttural groan. Nil's kisses were gentle, he quickly took notice, but that didn't make Shoken feel any less pleasured by him lightly grazing over his pulse point and his staggering Adam's apple to trail down his throat that took in the breaths he couldn't get earlier.

"Nil... Nil-" He tried to call him, but when your shirt is being unbuttoned and gloved fingers are making contact with your sensitive front, your voice gives out much sooner than you thought. He shuddered his breath out his lungs as diligent fingers traced his sides and taunt stomach, all with the purpose of making sweet music spill from his parted lips.

He couldn't help leaning into his touches, ones that brought shocks of pleasure up his spine and made his skin crawl with pure need for Nil to touch him harder and faster.

"Nil!" Shoken whispered-shouted his name when teeth dug into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Tinges of pleasure trailed out from the contact, and the shorter man found himself shivering once a hot tongue made a pass over the spot where teeth had once been. 

"Hm?" Came Nil's response, not stopping in kissing down Shoken's shoulder as his hand bared more and more of his pale skin. 

Gritting his teeth, Shoken tried to focus on calming his pounding heart, but that meant letting the continuous pleasure bypass his already fried mind. Impatience could barely make it past the haze that swarmed like a thunderstorm, but he still spoke through clenched teeth, "are we gonna be here all night?" His fingers didn't have to clench around black locks to get his point across, but with every moan that passed through his lips, it made his impatience look very similar to brattiness.

From under him, Nil scoffed, lowering his hands to Shoken's thighs to lift him as he stood fully. At first, Shoken tightened his arms around his neck with a squeak, but he didn't protest at all when Nil began to walk towards the hallway. "I nearly forgot how impatient you get." He said against his bare shoulder, earning him a huff that led off into a chuckle. 

"That wouldn't make this fun, now would it?"

"You being a brat wouldn't make this fun at all." Before he knew it, Nil had loosened his grip on Shoken's thigh to open the door to his bedroom, then readjusted Shoken so he could fit more comfortably against Nil's front. 

Though, the dancer quickly found himself under a different kind of haze at Nil's statement. Confusion. Questioning. What was he doing? "A brat?" He asked instead, jostling only slightly when Nil kicked the door shut behind them.

"For someone staying the night, and we  _ both _ know what's about to happen, you could learn to take things slow, for once." Was said against his neck.

When he was placed on the creaky bed, he pushed himself higher so he could press his thighs together, and he huffed at Nil's statement, "I'm not used to taking things slow. The most that  _ anyone _ would get is the kitchen counter or the couch." He looked to the side, and bit his tingling lip as he further thought about it. "The bedroom wasn't reserved for any of...  _ those _ endeavors." 

Nil hummed, starting to tug his gloves off by the finger pads, "Would  _ this _ be considered one of "those endeavors" then?" He asked, placing his gloves on the vanity with the old TV.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Nil start to undo the long belt around his waist, and his smile was tight as he answered, "depends. How do you plan on showing me to do it properly?"

The clinking of the belts and buttons brought his full attention to the man near to the front of him. The jacket soon joined his gloves on the vanity, folded neatly in a square. When he turned, Shoken felt his heart pound in his almost bare chest when a very light gray, nearly white orb, was focused on him. 

As he walked over, Nil smiled, but it was very faint, "you'll just have to be patient and see."

Once again, Shoken huffed, spreading his legs to make room for Nil as he bent down to kneel on the bed. "I might as well break a limb."

"It's not that hard," he towered over Shoken, forcing the pliant man to lay on his back, "it's your first time bottoming, is it not?"

Shoken pursed his lips, eyes narrowing, "if that's a fancy way to say "have I never been fucked in the ass before", then yeah."

"Ah," Nil put his weight into one arm as he used the other to grasp Shoken's jaw, "then be patient and it'll be pleasurable for you."

Unfortunately for Shoken, he was anything  _ but _ patient, especially when Nil's thumb gently tilted his head up and welcomed him in a deep kiss that made him crave something entirely different. 

Nil's kisses seemed to deprive him of any train of thought he might've had if Shoken was at his own apartment with a woman he snagged from the bar. As his comfortable weight settled atop him and his hands held him from behind the ears, Shoken couldn't help the small whimper that escaped from his puffy lips, one that Nil ate up instantly.

With their jobs in the mafia, it was hard for Shoken to really  _ feel _ as safe as he does now in Nil's grip. His bare thumbs made small passes over his cheeks and the rest of his fingers trailed along the beginnings of his jaw and behind his ears, pleasurable tingles were left behind in their wake. He could feel Nil's shirt rubbing comfortably along his bare chest and stomach, and both their hips continuously shifted to adjust their weights. Brushing against each other didn't deter them from devouring each other with their lips, teeth, and tongue, but it did make the dancer take in a sharp inhale and arch his back into the man above him. He was perfectly caged between the mortician and the bed that squeaked so prominently, and Shoken couldn't find it in him to truly care that this was a bedroom and meetings like this probably won't happen again. 

Nil had other thoughts.

The man that separated the kiss and was now panting heavily under him was infamously known for being the mafia's biggest man-whore, the one who can swoon any lady at a gala  _ he _ set up and take them home promptly afterwards. One night stands were almost a daily thing to Shoken before they properly talked at the bar, a way to relieve stress for him through a quick fuck, and Nil wanted this to be nothing like that. This isn't just a quick and easy way to relieve stress to him, he could see that they both need a  _ proper _ way to relieve stress, but he wants this to be as meaningful as possible for the both of them.

"What position is best for you?" He asked through his own panting, putting his weight on his knees to divest Shoken of his button up shirt. 

At the small hum from under him, Nil leaned back to get a better vantage point at the smiling man who slid his eyes closed, hiding his pink orbs from view. "Anything that makes you hurry up," he teased, his eyes opening just to narrow in a challenge. 

In the near quiet of the room, Nil huffed, reaching down to unbuckle Shoken's belt as  _ slowly _ as he could. "I'll just go slower then." He said in full seriousness, making the other man let out a whine of protest and arch his back to help get the belt off. 

"Nil..." He dragged out the syllable throughout the whine, setting his weight back into the bed once the belt was slid off his pants. "We're polar opposites when it comes to patience," a hum in affirmation was heard from behind him, and as he was unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, he seemed to be going slower and slower as the moments went on. When Shoken finally realized a few seconds later, his eyebrows shook with mild irritation. "Nil." He bit out, narrowing his eyes at the man above him, who was fighting off a smug smile once the zipper was finally undone.

"You're failing to see who's in control here, so I can just go slow until you learn how to behave."

There was so much smugness in his voice, it was practically dripping with it, and that only fueled Shoken's irritation. But, he also realized that he did  _ need _ to be patient in order to move things along, and Nil had  _ all _ the patience in the world to continue to be the biggest dick Shoken's ever seen. So, he just sighed and let his head fall against the bed, getting another hum that was approval.

"There we go," it wasn't praise, but it still made Shoken's stomach flutter with pleasurable shivers.

"Just-" He stopped himself short of finishing his sentence, biting the inside of his cheek to avoid talking. 

"Hm?" Came a hum from above him, and Shoken felt both his chest and face burn with shame. 

"..." He hesitated only briefly, it took them both stopping all movements for him to form a sentence that would both give into Nil's wishes and would grant him his own wishes. "I think I prefer it like this, on my back, so I can see what you're doing." 

After a bit, Nil tugged off his pants, and in only three tugs, they were fully off him, and Shoken finally took a deep breath at being  _ free _ from the tight confines of his pants. Nil seemed to like that answer, and knowing that pushed Shoken to rise up on his splayed out hands to press a slow kiss to lips that eagerly accepted them in.

Putting his weight more into his left arm, he used the right to lift the hem of Nil's black shirt and trail his fingers along his hip and up. He could feel Nil's pulse underneath the layers upon layers of flesh, blood, and muscle, and he wasn't sure why it comforted him, but he felt himself humming into Nil's mouth as his fingers continued their journey. But soon, when Nil leaned into him and his shirt kept brushing up against him and  _ not _ his own chest, Shoken gripped the hem of his shirt with both hands and pulled up. They had to separate to wrestle the shirt off, but when Nil tossed it to the floor in some unknown location, he dived back in to claim Shoken's mouth, getting a very needy whine when they both pressed up against each other.

The air was thick, hot when they began to grind up against each other, Shoken using the leverage of both legs wrapped around Nil's back to slide his bare erection across the seam of his pants, puffing out hot breaths against his cheeks once  _ blissful _ contact finally sunk him into the haze pleasure usually brought him. Nil seemed all too happy to put almost all of his weight into Shoken, so he was practically crushed against him, and the hissed breath against puffy lips was nearly the only sign that the dancer enjoyed this treatment.

The other was in the way he instantly clung to Nil when he was in close contact, his legs tightened around his lower back, and hands trailed their way up defined muscles and  _ felt _ how they moved when clothed hips continued in their nonstop onslaught to make him groan and keen at the torture against the most sensitive part of his body.

But, what truly made them separate was when a hand sneaked between their bodies, wrapping around his dick and giving him such a slow  _ stroke _ that was full of the pent up gratification of Nil  _ touching him _ . Their kiss was cut short when Shoken gasped, his hips stuttering in their attempts to buck into the closed grip of Nil's hand. 

"Someone's sensitive." Was said against his cheek, as was a trail of kisses that once again led to his neck, red with flush and friction.

When Shoken tried to retort it with a response of his own, Nil  _ squeezed _ , and his throat closed up with any word that would've halted his attempts to save any ounce of his pride. Through the sudden swarm of thoughts at how  _ good _ warm and hot flesh felt against his sensitive organ, he could hear Nil chuckling, and while that did make mild irritation creep up his arched spine, it was drowned out by the groans and low moans when a calloused thumb rubbed the beading precum across his flushed head.

While working on Shoken, Nil used his unoccupied hand to dig through the other man's discarded shirt. He was immensely thankful he started listening to Shoken as soon as they properly met, as he was able to easily find the condom in gold tin foil and the small bottle of lube he kept on him in case he was able to get a woman home. He then placed the condom next to him, sliding off the bed to unscrew the cap and pour a healthy amount of lube onto his fingers. The coldness of it didn't bother Nil in the slightest, but he knew if he tried to prep Shoken now he'd take longer to open up due to the coldness. So, he used his thumb to spread the substance across his digits, warming it up as he pumped Shoken with slow and timed strokes that would keep him right in the gates of pleasure, but still stray so far from being able to venture further.

The gushy lube turned warm by the time Shoken was reduced to gasps and wavering moans, hands fisting in the blankets for something to hold on to while he tried to fuck into Nil's grip. The constant thrum of pleasure kept him from forming coherent thoughts, so when Nil then trailed his fingers along his entrance, he drew in a sharp intake of breath and nearly ripped through the comforter under him in his ever tightening grip. "Shit!" He hissed at the sharp contrast in texture from the sticky precum on Nil's hand and the gooey  _ wetness _ of his other fingers. 

"Take deep breaths," Nil instructed, which cut through his thoughts like a sharp blade. Grunting in acknowledgement, Shoken took a deep breath as lube was spread across his rim, the feeling bringing shivers that trailed across his stomach and sides and left him moaning through his teeth. It was warm, but the  _ wet _ feeling was what bothered him the most.

In almost no time at all, Nil took his hand away from his aching dick and tapped the inside of his thigh with an open palm. Once Shoken was able to gather his bearings to look down at Nil, panting, Nil's fingernail brushed against his entrance. 

"Take a deep breath and hold it as long as you can, can you do that for me?" He asked, pleased when Shoken nodded immediately. When all went silent in the room, Nil pushed his lubed finger inside of Shoken, and the strangled moan genuinely made him concerned until Shoken was pushing his hips down. Nil had to hold him by the hip to avoid rushing, wanting him to be as comfortable as possible for him since this was his first time being prepped like this. 

Almost unbeknownst to him, Shoken was loving every minute of it.

The  _ burn _ that came with the stretch was absolutely  _ beautiful _ to Shoken, Nil's fingers were bigger than his own, thus being able to prep him quicker. But, it was just one finger, and he already couldn't imagine taking something else bigger than this. His eyes stared unblinking at the ceiling, hands clenching and unclenching as Nil's finger ventured further while rotating in a circle. Just the sensation alone made his toes curl where they sat propped up on the edge of the bed, thighs trembling with the gentle treatment he was being given. 

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Nil's unoccupied hand until it curled around his unattended dick once again, and  _ squeezed _ . 

God, did it fry his brain of any rational thought other than hissing out in a high-pitched " _ yes! _ " as Nil leisurely stroked him to hardness while moving his finger in and out of his entrance. His feet started to slip off the bed, but when they gained purchase on the other man's shoulders, he used it to arch his back and force a  _ very _ pleased hum out of his dry throat.

He was tight around the finger that breached him, and continuously made it stuck when he tensed just a bit more, uncomfortable with an entry in such a sensitive place. But, with circular motions and comforting words, he loosened up a bit more every time. In doing so, he also let more moans pass through his bitten up lips, and let hands run up and down the crumpled blankets, unsure of where to grip or if it would even be enough to get a proper grip on how overbearingly  _ pleased _ he was.

Still, impatient as he was, Shoken felt almost too comfortable with the pace Nil was going at, that he almost drowned in it. So, he piped up over the heaving of his chest, "put another one in." He could only muster up a whisper that should've been louder, but right after, he gave a curt groan as his finger twisted around, prodding at the more sensitive parts of him that made him close his eyes and purse his lips. 

"Are you sure you're not just rushing it?" He heard from below, and for the life of him he couldn't help the laugh that shook his chest. He  _ was _ trying to rush this, but he was ready for another stretch. 

So, he decided to tell the truth. "I  _ am _ trying to rush it, Nil, but I'm also ready for you to continue." He looked down at him, straining his neck to lift his head off the bed. The look that greeted him back was one of pure patience and understanding, and Shoken knew he'd continue, so he let his head fall back against the bed and steel himself for Nil's second finger.

Which came in almost the same time he drew his next breath.

This continued until Nil eventually got three fingers inside of him, by that point he was trembling and heaving for breath that he couldn't find in the air that was as thick as smoke. He could feel the flush from his face to his chest, and his hands were sweaty, barely being able to grip onto the sheets, let alone his own thighs to hold them up properly. Furthermore, they were trembling the most, and even if he wanted to, he couldn't get his lower half under control. Nil's fingers were prodding right into his prostate and  _ God _ , did shocks of ecstasy shoot straight into his overcharged brain. He couldn't even fathom when Nil would continue and he couldn't imagine just how royally  _ fucked _ his mind is going to be.

"Okay... okay!" Shoken whispered-shouted, his hands fumbling to make Nil stop as his stomach sunk in, giving him the sweet promise of orgasm. Which stopped short as soon as Nil did, raising his eyes from his fingers to watching the trembling man beneath him as he panted and whimpered.

"Too much?" He asked, feeling as Shoken was  _ still _ trembling where his fingers were still inside him.

At his nod, he slowly dragged his fingers back out, with an almost strangled moan coming from the strung up man above him. Once they were fully out, he wiped them on the bed, and stood up straight. 

"Was about to cum," the dancer's voice was quiet, nothing like the brat he was earlier. Shoken took the time of relief to catch his breath, hands laid still near his head as he closed his eyes to focus.

Though, he didn't have the time to, as he felt a comfortable weight settle upon him once again, and kisses were being pressed into the pulsing heat of his neck. Shoken's lithe arms snaked around Nil's neck, bringing him down to settle fully against him as, once again, his pants brushed against his burning erection, and the strangled moan that left his lips had him bucking into Nil, too desperate for a release he stopped earlier. 

But Nil, being as quick as he was clever, put a hand on Shoken's hip and held him down, listening to the whine that emitted right next to his ear. "You're too eager." He commented, using his other hand to thumb into his pants, starting to slide the now too tight garments down his legs. 

"Isn't that- a good thing?" Came the stuttered response, full of how much his pleasure was truly affecting him. 

"Of course it is." Once the pants were down his knees, he kicked them off, letting them fall on the floor without a care as he finally pressed himself to Shoken, who mewled at the new feeling of  _ all _ of Nil against areas that were much too sensitive to the touch.

Nil lifting himself off Shoken only gave him a moment of relief, as in the next second he felt him lining up with his wet and puckered entrance. He instinctively tensed, his hand curling around Nil's bicep to halt him in his advances. A look of concern briefly flashed over Nil's face, raising his head to look down at Shoken with a curious gray orb. 

"What is it?" He asked, not making any moves until Shoken spoke what's on his mind.

From what he could see, Shoken was hesitating, even shrinking away from his gaze. But, before he could ask him again, Shoken muttered, "I heard kissing could take your mind off the pain... so, kiss me?" With his pink eyes, he stared wide and unblinking up at Nil, and there was such a  _ plea _ in his eyes that Nil couldn't say no to him. 

He kissed him, deeply, and oh so reassuringly, that Shoken felt no pain at all when Nil pushed into him.

There was a burst of pleasure in his mind, one that curled his toes and dug his nails into Nil's arms enough to make them  _ hurt _ , and made him practically numb to any pain the stretch could be inflicting. 

That, or Nil  _ knew _ how to prep properly, and Shoken couldn't even find it in himself to be envious of the first person Nil prepared for moments like this.

So when he froze and dragged out a moan in Nil's mouth, Nil found it endearing that Shoken was too deep in his pleasure to be able to speed him up, to stop him from  _ savoring _ the most peaceful moment he's ever had with the man. 

He was surprised when he realized  _ this _ was what it took to keep Shoken's mouth shut.

Nil didn't stop until he bottomed out, and his hips pressed to the backs of Shoken's thighs and ass. Even then, he didn't separate from the kiss, nor did he try to lighten it in the slightest. He curled a hand into luscious green locks and tilted his head to the side so his nose could press into his flushed cheek. 

Their lips smacked, folded, and let out soft moans that the other took in with a hum.

Soon, Shoken pulled back from Nil, eyes blown wide and unfocused as he was trying to look at where he  _ thought _ Nil was. 

"Shoken?" He mummered his name, his fingers rubbing at his scalp and trying to make sure he was okay.

A hum was his response, and the sight of him leaning into Nil's hand made him bite back a smile at how unusually cute Shoken was being. 

Maybe this was the fruit of his affections, this new side Shoken seemingly wanted to show him. 

Deep in his short thoughts, he almost didn't hear the breathless man say, "I'm okay." His eyes focused, and all he could see was the smile that graced the dancer's face, and in turn, he leaned down to nuzzle at his neck, pressing butterfly kisses to the sharp jawline that was pointing towards the ceiling.

"You sure? Want me to keep going?" 

He felt the hurried nod against his hand and cheek, and he took that as enough approval to pull his hips back. 

And the  _ nerve _ of the man below him, to tighten  _ oh so sweetly _ around him as he did so. Whether that was instinctively or not, Nil still couldn't help the groan he couldn't bite back down. The small chuckle below him didn't make him feel any better about being caught off guard, but, to get back at him, Nil snapped his hips forward.

And the gasp that tore itself out of Shoken's throat was a reward all on its own.

The pace he set as he thrusted into the mewling man wasn't steady at all, nor did he keep a proper rhythm. Shoken preferred it fast, rough, but Nil had to see it for himself. 

It wasn't rocket science, but he noticed very quickly that Shoken  _ did _ have more of a knack for when he moved faster, but he also didn't help noticing the way trembling hands grasped at his shoulders and arms and brought him closer when he went slow. How his moans shook and wavered even further when he was leisurely rocking into him. 

So, Nil decided to go slow for him.

His hands trailed down until they could grasp the back of Shoken's thighs, and with how flexible he was, he had no problems nearly bending him in half until his knees rested against his shoulders. 

This way, he had all the more vantage to hit where it'll really make Shoken crumble. 

And crumble, he did.

With Nil's hips almost perfectly slotted against his ass, Shoken moaned openly into the otherwise silent bedroom. While his arms wrapped around his thighs and his entire  _ being _ was held down by Nil, his weeping dick bobbed and swayed in between. He absolutely ached, and buried beneath the layers upon layers of pure  _ ecstasy _ , he felt way too detached from reality.

Every slap of Nil against his backside brought him back, only to feel another burst of pleasure that went straight to his brain.

And when he brushed against his prostate?

He lost all ties with Earth except for the mind-blowing thrusts and the bruising pace Nil now set, knowing he hit the jackpot when Shoken could only choke out a shocked moan and arch his back painfully.

"Nil, Nil, Nil, oh  _ god _ ...!" He whispered-shouted, already so  _ so _ close that tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, and he didn't know what to do with his hands other than interlock them together to keep his legs steady on Nil's shoulders. 

The taller man had to admit he likes hearing his name come out of lips that usually did nothing, but prattle on about people he didn't care about. 

Rewarding him with a more brutal pace brought them both ever so closer to climax, and while Nil had no problems staving off his completion, Shoken looked like he was hanging on by a spider's thread.

And when that cord snapped, he didn't bother holding Shoken back from it.

As he moaned so loud that his voice cut off, his legs spasmed with orgasm, and his dick spurted jets of semen out, Nil tried his absolute best to help him ride the wave that fried his mind to bits and pieces of what it once was. From where he could see, Shoken's back was arched once more, and the only way he could hold still was through Nil on top of him, otherwise, he would've tumbled onto his side or even his stomach. His mouth was opened in a silent scream, and his eyes were squeezed shut, hiding his rosey eyes from view. 

Nil didn't know if he'd rather have his eyes closed or open, rather, he didn't know which would speak more to him that Shoken is having one of the  _ best _ orgasms of his life.

Course, it still didn't help when he  _ tightened _ so damn painfully around him that there was a moment where he couldn't move, but then the grip came off, and he stopped all movements, letting Shoken fall back to the bed and come down from his high. 

The first thing that registered was that he was panting, hard, and sweat was dripping down his legs, back, and forehead where his green hair stuck to it. He was also desperately in need of a drink.

But, when he finally came back to his senses, he realized that Nil had stopped, and he was still on top of him and  _ inside _ him. 

Sticky semen was quickly cooling on his trembling stomach and heaving chest, but he couldn't even find the heart to properly care.

Blinking his eyes open, he hummed once he made contact with Nil's gaze. 

"You okay?" Nil asked, hands squeezing his thighs to see if he was truly back with him. 

And, smiling up at him, Shoken whispered, hoarsely, "cum inside me then we'll talk about being okay."

Granting his request was easier said than done, but it was easier when they both let go of Shoken's still twitching thighs and wrapped them around his waist instead. Then, his arms entwined around Nil's neck and he pulled him down to meet in a slow and soft kiss. Shoken didn't bother hiding his pleasure for the contact, nor did he want to when Nil  _ finally _ continued now that he can focus on his own pleasure. 

They both exchanged soft moans into each other's mouths, and whimpers that disappeared into the thick air of pleasure around them.

Nil's thrusts got faster and faster as time went on, so much that when he finally pressed his hips to Shoken's for a bit, then nearly dragged him back out in a stuttering push and pull, it signaled his own orgasm.

Shoken swallowed his guttural groan and gasped when teeth bit his puffy lower lip. 

He was more than disappointed that Nil decided to wear a condom just to be safe, but he couldn't lie in admitting that was the  _ best _ fuck of his life. 

When their kisses soon turned to pecks and their fingers drummed against the other, Nil finally found the heart to pull back to take the condom off, tie and discard it in the trash bin near the bed. 

After that, he took sweet care in making sure that Shoken cleaned properly and always checked in to make sure he was okay. 

Shoken admitted that it was a little intense, but as he walked towards him with trembling legs, he wasn't bothered by it at all.

Nil took a proper sigh of relief when he didn't seem overwhelmed.

Since Shoken didn't bother to bring any more clothes with him, Nil let him borrow one of his bigger shirts that sagged on Shoken's arms and shoulders. But, he still looked more than happy to crawl into bed after putting on one of his boxers as well. Nil didn't comment on Shoken's decision to sleep in  _ his _ bed and not the couch as he dressed in his own shirt and shorts and crawled into bed with him. 

After he turned the fan on to try to elevate the heat in the room, he found himself snug with Shoken flush against his chest, his head buried in his shoulder and legs fighting to tangle with his own under the blankets. 

Surprisingly, he never took Shoken for a cuddler after sex, but he indulged him when he tilted his head up to playfully glare at him, “angry” he didn't hug him back yet. 

So, Shoken was pretty comfortable when he was caged in Nil's arms, he grew tired very quickly, and he muttered about how much the mission was going to suck tomorrow before promptly passing out. 

His breath evened out fairly quickly, so Nil huffed out a laugh and pulled the blankets up so they covered them both. 

He'd stay until Shoken woke up in the morning, and take in his complaints as Nil tried to untangle him from his arms and force him to go on his mission so he wasn't late. 

Then, at the bar later, when Shoken walked in and didn't immediately look at the dance floor before making eye contact with him, Nil knew the night before wasn't just a one night stand to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Before I had completed this, I also wrote more prompts of this pairing, and of couples that are in the same universe and city! I'm not sure whether to compile them into this fic and make it multiple chapters or just turn them into a series, but I hope to reach a decision soon!
> 
> Have a blessed day!! ^^


End file.
